Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and vast array of products. Service providers can provide various user interface applications for use on user equipment that enhance the user's interface experience with the user equipment and when the user equipment is used to access various products and services offered by the service provider. For example, with the large amount of media content that is available today, users can have difficulty searching through the vast amounts of available media content when purchasing or utilizing such content. Currently available user interface applications have limitations and thus fail to provide the user with an interface that can allow for the user to fully appreciate and utilize the various products and services offered by the service provider.